You'll Be In My Heart
by DSE2010
Summary: Song fic. When Ness finds out his parent are dead it up to the Smashers to try and cheer him up. Summery sucks. One Shot. Better then it sounds.


_FIRST ALMOST SAD FIC! Pleas go easy on me! I don't write go sad fics! And don't worry! This has an happy ending! This is for all Ness lovers out there! This is a song fic also._

_**Bold-Lyrics**_

You'll Be In My Heart

Ness sat on his bed, curled up in a ball. His shoulders were shaking with sobs. He couldn't believe it. I couldn't be true, it just couldn't! But it was. He was fine only a few hours earlier.

Until Paula showed up.

**Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight**

For some reason, she looked sad. It seemed like she had been crying, too. With sad eyes she looked at him and said something that would change his life forever.

Flashback-

Paula bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him but she had to. She took a deep breath.

"Ness, y-your parents are d-dead. I'm sorry."

His eyes widened. He shook is head vigorously. "NO!" he yelled stepping back some then taking off to his room.

End Flashback-

He let out a loud sob. Why must he suffer like this? He saved the world and this is what he gets in return? He bit his lip. It just wasn't fair!

**I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**

Hallway Outside Ness' room-

Samus sighed as she looked between the little, blond girl, Paula, and the door to Ness' room. Paula told her everything. Ness' parent had been killed driving home. They were hit by a drunk driver.

**For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**

She could hear his sobs. Looking around the hallway she saw the rest of the Smasher's, excluding Bowser and Ganondorf. She cursed them in her mind.

Zelda finally broke the silence. "We should go comfort him." she said quietly.

"How? He just lost his parents! I don't think there's anything we can say to comfort him!" Roy said in an almost an uncaring voice but you could tell by the look on his face that he was worried.

Paula glared. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't try!"

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**

Peach blinked back tears. "Please! Don't argue! Right now all we can do is try are best to make him feel better!" Mario rubbed her back.

There were murmurs of agree.

Samus walked over to the door and knocked softly. "Ness? Can we come in?" She asked through the door. For a moment the sound of crying went away.

"No!" She heard him yell shakily. "Go away!"

Paula placed her hands on the door. "Ness! Please! Talk to us! You don't have to go through this alone!" she yelled.

No answer.

**You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always**

"We're coming in anyway!" Samus yelled. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She shook the handle. "Ness!"

Paula looked at the door and concentrated. Everyone heard a soft click. Samus grabbed the door nob and open the door. She frowned sadly when she saw the little psychic curled up on his bed, shaking.

"Oh, Ness!" Paula whispered then ran over and hugged him. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried. She felt so helpless seeing her best friend like this.

**Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all**

Fox walked over to Ness and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Please, talk to us."

Ness shook his head. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk." he whispered.

**And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**

Y. Link, the Ice Climbers, and Pichu pushed past the older Smasher's and ran over to him.

"Talking will help. It will make you feel better. It's not good to keep you're emotions held in." Nana said joining Paula's hug.

Popo, Pichu, and Y. Link nodded. "I never knew my parents. I've been and orphan for as long as I can remember." Y. Link said tears appearing in his eyes.

**Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know**

"That's just it! You never knew your parents!" Ness yelled finally cracking, breaking Nana and Paula's hug. "I knew my parents! They were always there and now their gone! I never got to say good bye! Now I'm all alone!" he cried, burying his head into Fox's chest. Fox laid his head on Ness' head. He knew the pain Ness was going through. He had lost his father when he was younger.

"You're never truly alone, Ness" Link said. It hurt him to see the usually happy-go-lucky boy so depressed.

**When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together**

Ness took his head away from Fox's chest and sniffed. "W-what?"

Marth smiled. "He's right. No ones ever truly alone. Deep in you're heart, they'll always be with you."

"And you still have us!" Popo, Nana, Pichu, and Y. Link chorused.

Samus laughed lightly. "Not just them. All of us. We're just one big Smasher family." She said patting Ness' head. He gave a small smile.

"Don't forget about us, Ness. Jeff, Poo, and myself. We'll never leave you!" Paula said hugging Ness and this time he returned the hug.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more**

"All for one and one for all!" C. Falcon said grinning as Ness' smile grew.

Kirby giggled. "Oh, group hug! Group hug!" he said happily hugging Ness. Y. Link, Pichu, Popo, and Nana joined. Soon most the Smasher were in a group hug.

"Oh, what the heck?" Falco said joining the hug.

After everyone let go, Ness was beaming. "Thanks guys. I don't know where I'd be without you!" he said looking around at everyone.

"Without us? You'd probably be the happiest person alive!" Roy joked poking Ness in the cheek causing him to giggle then laughed when Samus hit him on the head.. Everyone started laughing when she started telling him off for making such a bad joke.

**Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always**

The End.

_Love it? Hate it? You tell me! But please, no flames!  
Ness:(In shock)You killed my parents!  
Yes, but we still love you! By the way,I'm sorry if the lyrics don't match the story. It's just the song thatgot me to writes this._


End file.
